Lizzie I'm the man who saved you from fire
by Shadow Spark 3110
Summary: OS sur le rôle qu'a pu jouer Red lors de l'incendie et aussi sur ce qui le relie au père biologique de Lizzie. Fait suite à l'épisode 22 de la saison 1.


**Résumé : **OS sur le rôle qu'a pu jouer Red lors de l'incendie et aussi sur ce qui le relie au père biologique de Lizzie. Fait suite à l'épisode 22 de la saison 1.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Cette fanfiction est basée sur l'univers de la série créée par Jon Bokenkamp.

**Attention :** spoilers ! Si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 1 dans son intégralité, ne vous aventurez pas plus loin au risque d'en apprendre plus que vous ne le désireriez.

Clin d'œil à Lisou52.

Voici les pistes qui m'ont inspirées pour cet OS :

- Le père bio de Liz serait un criminel qui l'aurait abandonné alors qu'elle était petite. Sa mère ne supportant pas la situation serait décédée peu de temps après, selon Red de honte et de chagrin.

- Selon Tom, Sam a adopté Liz à 4 ans.

- Selon Liz elle même sa marque daterait d'un incendie quand elle avait 14 ans.

- Red lui dit que la majeure partie de ce qu'elle sait sur elle même, sur sa vie est erroné.

- Red lui dit qu'il n'est pas son père et plus tard qu'il ne lui a jamais menti.

- Red explique à Lizzie de quelle manière Sam s'est retrouvé impliqué

- Le seul souvenir qu'a Liz de son père bio date du jour de l'incendie, où il lui aurait sauvé la vie.

- On voit que Red à été gravement brûlé dans le dos.

De là, je me dis que le père bio de Liz était un criminel, qu'il a été tué lors de cet incendie alors que Liz avait 4 ans, que c'est à ce moment qu'elle a obtenu sa cicatrice et qu'elle a été sauvée des flammes par Red qui l'a ensuite confié à Sam.

Sam en tant que père adoptif lui aurait donc caché la vérité, menti sur son enfance. Il a gardé secrète la vérité sur son père bio, ainsi que sur l'incendie afin de la protéger. Il veut lui dire la vérité avant de mourir mais Red le convainc de ne pas le faire. Red révèle plus tard à Lizzie la vérité concernant Sam, comme quoi il l'a recueillie après qu'un ami, en danger et en fuite, soit venu lui demander son aide, que le père de la petite était mort dans un incendie cette nuit là. Mais il continue à lui cacher la vérité sur son père bio. Je pense alors que Red est l'ami qui a confié à Sam la petite fille. Quant à son lien avec le père biologique, je ne sais pas, toutes les hypothèses sont ouvertes.

Perso, j'imagine bien quelque chose dans ce genre : que Red et le père bio de Liz ne soient pas vraiment ennemis mais pas vraiment amis non plus, et que par exemple, Red soit venu pour exiger des réponses ou pour carrément se venger de lui et que finalement les choses ne se soient pas passées comme il le pensait. Pourquoi pas aussi, qu'il ait promis contre toute attente à cet homme de veiller sur sa petite fille malgré leur différend.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires. Bonne lecture à tous !

EK-RR

Pour vous remettre dans le contexte voici quelques extraits :

Épisode 3 :

— _Vous n'aviez pas à le tuer, fait référence Liz à l'informaticien que Red à abattu quelques minutes plus tôt pour ne pas qu'il les dénoncent._

— _Je pense que je ferai toujours ce qu'il faut afin de vous garder en vie._

_Quelques secondes passent puis Red s'apprête à sortir du véhicule mais Liz referme avec autorité la portière._

— _J'ai rempli ma part du marché maintenant c'est à votre tour. Vous me devez une réponse._

— _Quelle est la question ?_

— _Pourquoi moi ?_

— _A cause de votre père._

— _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous connaissiez mon père ? Vous êtes vous rencontré quelque part ?_

— _J'aimerais que la réponse soit aussi simple que la question. Mais la vérité est que la question n'est pas simple non plus. Je partage votre frustration._

— _Vous agissez comme si nous étions pareil, vous vous trompez. J'ai une vie, des gens qui s'inquiètent pour moi. Mais vous... c'est tout ce que vous avez._

— _Je vous ai vous._

Épisode 22 :

— _Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment Sam est impliqué, questionna Liz alors qu'elle venait de monter dans la voiture._

— _La version de l'histoire en ce qui concerne Sam est qu'une nuit, un vieil ami était venu le voir, effrayé. L'ami a dit à Sam qu'il quittait la ville, qu'il était en danger et qu'il avait besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe d'une petite fille. Que son père était mort dans un incendie cette nuit là. Alors Sam a prit la petite fille et l'a élevé comme la sienne... La protégeant toujours de la vérité sur son père biologique._

— _Et c'est pour ça que tu l'as tué ?_

— _J'ai tué Sam parce qu'il souffrait et qu'il voulait mourir et parce que je devais te protéger de la vérité._

— _Quelle vérité ?_

_..._

— _Le seul souvenir que j'ai de mon vrai père... c'est cette nuit de l'incendie. Je me souviens qu'il m'a tiré des flammes... qu'il m'a sauvé._

— _Oui. Et connaître son identité te mettrait en grand danger._

— _Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est sur la liste des fugitifs les plus recherchés ?_

— _J'aimais Sam, Lizzie. Prendre sa vie à été... de toutes... les choses que j'ai faites... la plus difficile pour moi. Mais je l'ai fait... pour t'empêcher de savoir le nom de ton vrai père, pour te protéger. Et tu dois comprendre... qu'ayant fait cela, je ne vais certainement pas te donner son nom maintenant._

EK-RR

_Assis côte à côte sur les marches._

— _Tom m'a dit quelque chose juste avant de mourir._

— _Quoi donc ?_

— _"Ton père est vivant"_

— _Lizzie, regarde-moi. Je peux te dire, en toute certitude, que ton père est mort. Il est mort dans cet incendie. _

EK-RR

**Lizzie. I'm the man who saved you from fire.**

Red et Liz étaient tous deux assis sur le perron d'une maison en train d'attendre le reste des troupes du FBI. Ils venaient de mettre fin aux agissements d'un autre criminel figurant sur la Blacklist. Ils s'étaient assis là, côte à côte, sans se consulter. Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes déjà et ils ne parlaient pas. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Lizzie appréciait ces moments de calme et de complicité. Aux côtés de Red, elle se sentait plus sereine. Néanmoins, elle voulait profiter de ce moment pour lui poser une question.

— Mon père...

Elle sentit Red se crisper légèrement à ses côtés. Il n'aimait pas aborder ce sujet.

— Non, ne dis rien, _enchaîna-t-elle._ Je sais que tu ne peux pas me révéler son identité. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir.

— Que souhaites-tu savoir Lizzie ? _lui demanda-t-il en tournant la tête dans sa direction._

— Etait-il quelqu'un de bien ? _l'interrogea-t-elle droit dans les yeux._

Ils se fixèrent du regard durant quelques secondes puis, Red regarda à nouveau droit devant lui.

— Oui, il l'était.

— Mais je veux dire, c'était un criminel n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est compliqué Lizzie. Si tu me demandes s'il faisait parti des gentils ou des méchants alors je te retournes la question, à tes yeux à quel camps est-ce que j'appartiens ?

Il l'a regardait à nouveau, avec un sourire presque ironique mais au travers de ses yeux elle lisait de la peine. Elle ne trouva rien à répondre. Et, Red n'attendait visiblement pas de réponse de sa part puisqu'il continua.

— Lizzie, il y a une chose dont je reste convaincu après toutes ses années... Nos actes déterminent qui nous sommes vraiment mais, parfois, les choses n'apparaissent pas telles qu'elles sont véritablement. Il arrive de devoir traverser l'enfer pour trouver le chemin du paradis. Nous sommes tous bons ou mauvais, tour à tour, par certains de nos côtés. J'ai fais de bonnes mais aussi de mauvaises choses... Suis-je un homme bon capable du pire ? Suis-je un homme mauvais capable du meilleur ? Ce n'est pas si simple. Il y a tellement de paramètres à prendre en considération et puis, cela dépend des critères retenus par chacun et dans ce cas, qui peut réellement juger de la valeur d'un homme ou de celle de sa vie ?

Il se leva, son chapeau en main, et se tourna face à la jeune femme.

— A mes yeux, ton père était un homme bien. C'est tout ce que je peux te répondre.

— Une dernière question, s'il te plait.

Il fit un geste de la main l'invitant à parler.

— Etiez-vous amis ?

Il eut un sourire légèrement crispé.

— Ce qui nous connectait ton père et moi était loin d'être aussi simple et, je sais pertinemment qu'en te disant cela je ne réponds pas à ta question mais tu devras t'en contenter pour le moment.

Encore une fois leurs regards se croisèrent. Lizzie ne pu analyser les sentiments qu'elle percevait dans le regard de Red. Il se tourna vivement, mis son chapeau sur sa tête et avança en direction du fourgon du FBI qui arrivait vers eux.

Comme à son habitude, Lizzie se résigna à contrôler son besoin de savoir et accepta le peu de renseignements qu'il venait de lui donner. Elle se leva et arriva en quelques pas à sa hauteur alors que les visages de Ressler et de Cooper se distinguaient derrière le pare-brise.

— Merci_, lui dit-elle en posant la main sur son bras droit pour y exercer une légère pression._

Elle aurait aimé lui dire que son opinion comptait pour elle, qu'elle lui faisait confiance, qu'à ses yeux à elle il était un homme bien. Mais, étrangement il était plus facile de lui dire qu'il était un monstre. Trop de choses s'étaient passées et trop de zones d'ombre demeuraient encore. Elle garderait cela en réserve en espérant que l'avenir la conforte dans ses sentiments et lui offre la possibilité d'en faire part à Red.

EK-RR

Cette dernière discussion avec Lizzie ne cessait de revenir à l'esprit de Red alors qu'il se trouvait dans l'un de ses repères, assis sur le canapé devant la cheminé avec un verre de whisky à la main essayant de lutter contre l'insomnie. Hélas, même le feu dans l'âtre semblait le narguer. Ces flammes qui dansaient face à lui, firent rejaillir dans sa mémoire les événements de cette fameuse nuit où il avait sauvée la vie d'une petite fille.

C'était une nuit qu'il avait eut tort de juger prévisible. C'était une nuit où les apparences c'étaient révélées plus que trompeuses. Surtout, c'était suite à cette nuit qu'il avait décidé de prendre son destin en main.

Lui qui était venu chercher des réponses avait été pris de cours. Avant cette nuit, il n'avait eu que sa colère, sa haine, son désir de vengeance pour guider ses pas. Avant cet incendie, il était prêt à mourir pour mener à bien sa vendetta mais, après l'avoir sauvée des flammes, il était déterminé à se battre tout en préservant sa propre vie afin de faire un jour éclater la vérité, plus seulement pour lui, non. Pour elle aussi.

Cette petite fille était devenue son point de repère dans un océan de peine. Le moyen pour lui, de se rappeler qui il était, pourquoi il se battait. Il avait pris conscience de celui qu'il devrait devenir, de la patience dont il devrait faire preuve pour atteindre un jour son objectif. Et, il savait que penser à elle lui éviterait de se perdre complètement.

Il avait décidé de faire ce qui apparaîtrait juste à ses yeux, pour lui, pour sa famille mais avant tout pour l'avenir de cette petite fille.

« Oh, Lizzie... Que penseras-tu quand tu apprendras que je suis l'homme qui t'a sauvé des flammes ? » _se questionna mentalement Red en soupirant._


End file.
